Skylar Westen
Skylar Westen (June 9,2006- Present) is a Pure-blood Witch born to Mr. and Mrs. Westen. Skylar is an only child,whose only really playmate was older student Dmitir Vasilev.From 2017-2022,she attents Drumstang and than in 2022 - 2024 she transfers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Slytherin house. During the year 2020-2022 Skylar is sold to Demitir Vasilev in exchange that the pair would marry and ensure financial security for her family.During this time Demitir abuses Skylar both emotionally and phsycially. At the begining of her sixth term Skylar ran away from home and transfered schools and earns her 'freedom" . During this time Skylar begans to find herself as a person and grows into a confident woman with the help of fellow classmate Albus Potter , Naomi Black, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Albus and Skylar form a friendship which later on turns in to romantic feelings. During the winter break of her sixth year Skylar marries fellow classmate and boyfriend Albus Potter. Biography Early Life Skylar was born and raised in Buskerud, Norway to Raina Westen and Mr. Westen. Skylar can speak bokmal,nynork Norweigan ,Salvic Bulgarian and English. Durmstrang Years Year 1-5 During Skylar's first- fifth year she attended Durmstrang in Bulagria. The summer between fourth and fifth year her parents sold Skylar to the Vasilev family for money and for an arranged marriage. Vasilev Manor At the age of 15 years old Skylar's parents went bankrupt and decided that the only way to get there family out of financial ruins and loses the Westen family stadium was to sell their daughter to another perstegies pure-blood family. The summer before 5th year Skylar is illegal sold to the Vasilev family and arranged to marry their son Demitri who was only 30 years old at the time. During that summer Demitri sexually abused Skylar to see if she was worth all the money. Skyalr was often treated as a piece of property/ play thing of Demitri. Demitri gave Skylar a ring for show the summer befoe her sixth year and would often have strick rules for Skylar to obey. Rule 1. ) Don't fall in love with anyone. Rule 2.) She must remain faithful to him. Rule 3.) She is not allowed to tell anyone what happens to her in the house Rule 4.) She must return back to him at the end every school year. Or her parents will pay and he will find her. Runaway The summer before sixth year Skylar tricks one of Demitri's henchmen that was in love with her to take her to see the garden as it is very romantic. As the pair makes it down stairs and into the garden Skylar knocks the gaurd in the head with a rock and runs through the garden for her life. After running for miles through the woods,Skylar makes it to a drug store to buy hair die. Skylar dies her hair dark brown and makes it to the Bulgarian International Airport where she boards the plane as Skylar Benjamin a forign exchange student getting ready to atten Hogwarts. While on the plane Skylar begans to calcualte a plan that would ensure her safety and freedom away from Bulgaria. Hogwarts Years Year 6 During the sorting Ceremony Skylar is sorted into Slytherin house . Being a transfer student in all she is assigned a mentor Albus Potter to help her learn the ropes of Hogwarts and teach her english.Through her new found friendship with Albus she later on is introduced to his roommates/best friends Scorpius Malfoy ,Zachary Zabini and his cousin/best friend Rose Weasley. Skylar sees Scorpius wealth and fame as an escape route from Demitri Vasilev and decides to use Albus as way of getting close to Scorpius. In the mean time Scorpius is trying to be the wingman for Albus as he knows that Albus has mentioned a few times how pretty her thought Skylar was . Skylar eventually realizes that Scorpius is interested in Rose and begins to fall for Albus's goofy charm. After only dating for a few months Albus propose marriage to Skylar and she happily accepts. The pair later on getts married during the winter break of sixth year. Year 7 After School Physical Appearance Before Hogwarts Skylar is a beautiful girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is average height. After her make-over Skylar has long dark brown lushes waves instead of light brown. Personality and Traits Skylar is Relationships Family Mr. and Mrs. Westen are Skylars parents who eventually sell there daughter to the Vasilev family in exchange for money in hopes that it will help them keep their family stadium. Over time the realize that the still need more money and set up an arrange marriage between the two families with no care that Demitri is 9 years older than there daughter or that he beats her occasionally. Rayna Westen (Mother) Rayan Westen is the mother to Skylar. Rayan and her daughter Skylar have a troubling relationship as Skylar can't forgive her parents for selling her to an older man,thus entering her into an abusive relationship. During Skylar's sixth year when she is in the hospital, Rayna comes to visit her for the first time in 2 years. Rayna comes to the hospital not to check on Skylar but to force her to come back to Bulgaria and return to Demitri Vasilev and marry him at once. Rayna is disgusted at the fact that she told Demitri and her parents she was to young to get married and wanted to wait until after her seventh year to get married.When Rayna comes to visit she finds out that Skylar is married to her fellow classmate Albus Potter .Rayna asks her daughter of this marriage is a marriage of conviences to protect Skylar from marrying Demitiri or does she really love Albus. Albus Potter (Husband) Albus Potter is the Husband of Skylar Westen.The pair met in 2022 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the pairs sixth year when Skylar transferred schools.Albus was assigned to tutor her and over time the pair began to develop feelings for each other .The pair went on their first date to Hogsmead Madam Puddifoots.After dating each other for only a few months Albus proposes marriage to Skylar and she accepts. Harry and Ginny Potter are the In-laws to Skylar Westen via her marriage to their son Albus. Romance Albus Potter Albus is Skylar's boyfriend,lover and later on husband. Albus and Skylar met during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Albus was Skylar's assigned English tutor. In the beginning of the pairs relationship Skylar was trying to hook-up with Albus best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Albus was oblivious to this fact and decided to ask Skylar out to the first Hogsmead trip using flashcards during a study date. Sklar trying to use Albus to put in a good word for her said yes on a flashcard.During the date Skylar began to realize what a great guy Albus is when he is not holding flashcards with english on it( which she already knows). Skylar agrees to a second date and over time begins to fall in love with Albus. To learn more about there relationship Albus and Skylar Demitri Vasilev Demitri is an older pure-blood wizard who is in an arranged marriage with Skylar. The pair even becomes engaged when her parents sold her to him in enchange for money. Demitri even kind of rapes Skylar when she was 15 years old ,as he wanted to see if she was worth the money. Friends Sydney Eiffel Sydney has ben over to the Vasilev house in the past to speak with Skylar's fiance Demitri and the girls have seen each other in passing. The pair due to not officially meet in person until they are sent over seas on the Hogwarts Express .They girls take comfort in seeing a familiar face on the dangerous/ wild journey of spying and sabatoging a family. The pair becomes closer during the time at Hogwarts as they become roommates,form mutullay friends and going on double dates with their boyfriends who are cousins. Rose Weasley Rose and Skylar meet through Roses' cousin and Skylars boyfriend Albus Potter. In the beganning Rose and Skylar do not like each other as Skylar is trying to seduce Rose's secert boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. The pair eventually forms a close friendship when Skylar begans to date Albus. Frienemies Xander Davi Xander and Skylar are another pair that never had prior contact until arriving at Hogwarts. Xander often uses Skylar to get in Demitri's good side,as he hopes to be drafted into the Vasilev Devils Pro Quidditch team. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Tumblr m8mqmzSi4E1r8pgvfo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mdd4qufrWE1ri0l9oo1_500.png tumblr_ls3p3d3RYJ1qmroyno1_500.jpg Tumblr lxltk94Kwy1qlk12eo1 500.png 836277585.png 600full-colton-haynes.jpg.png 6592737.gif|"I saw you looking at me and was wondering if you wanted to hangout some time" "I look at lots of people…Doesn't mean I want to get to know them."-Albus confronting Skylar in the Hallway Kaya Scodelario_18.jpg kaya-scodelario-uk-premiere-now-is-good-03.jpg tumblr_mqiz2puGtN1s88ss5o1_1280.jpg Tumblr meixbe2Ov21riae2mo1 500.gif Tumblr m8fp5pNWW61rzmhuoo1 500.gif Tumblr m7tv54S7NB1ryjnt0o1 500.gif Tumblr lyorgpboL81qbeqbr.gif Tumblr mpnygfo2EO1rcygrmo1 500.gif |Scorpius- "I have this friend, that is interested in you." Tumblr md12rdaQ4i1rhjnuxo1 500.gif tumblr_n8ka1iyx2A1tfh3pio1_1280.jpg|Skylar and Tristan tumblr_na4ir9CoD51su5470o1_1280.png|Hadley and Skylar tumblr_nhzeaoShqv1sgao8do2_500.png|Naomi and Skylar Sky P.jpg Abuse.jpg Abuse 2.jpg Sky.jpg images-3.jpeg|"Everyone has left,why wouldn't you?" "Sky I love you and I will always be here for you." Kaya-Scodelario--You-Magazine-2014--04.jpg Skylar and Naomi.jpg|Skylar and Naomi skins_2599269c.jpg|Skylar and Demitri. He found her . Skylar.jpg Young Skylar.jpg|Young Sky Fourth year SKY.jpg|Fourth Year Sky fifth year .jpg|fifth year Rose and Skylar.jpg|Rose and Skylar Teddy and Skylar.png|Teddy and Sky Al and Sky .png|Albus and his wife Skylar 9_WTZFhhndY.jpg 256328AA00000578-0-image-a-156_1423214798543.jpg|"Tim Tam yum!"- Taken by Lucy BLOAbb7CUAEKcly.jpg|"Pink Ballerina say what!" efa120f6b990c99a9b1f40739f98eb45.jpg kaya_scodelario_kaya_scodelario_x2_8772fb1_x5yDUsP.sized.jpg kaya-scodelario-2_zpsd70528fe.jpg Kaya-Scodelario-picture.jpg large3.jpg Sunnies_3056588k.jpg 9714B4EAE5206A1FC172A7AD58CC4C94.jpg|Skylar's hair color before she ran away. 950485.jpg|"Albus look at the great view!" " Its breathe taking Skylar" (Looking at her instead) - Taken by Albus on their honeymoon Tumblr nhf899n8jz1t85r7yo1 540.png|"Niko take your hands off my wife."-Taken by a joking Albus 005.jpg|"Shhh calm down!" 95a269c78292d8c249adeb322d235f37.jpg.gif|Skylar walking through the airport on her way to London. Dmitrys' henchmen that lets skylar go. .gif|" Before you, I was fine. But now,I'm fucking pathetic." " You tricked me into letting you outside." effy-skins-fire-same.png effy-stonem-and-herve-leger-gallery.jpg giphy skY.gif|"Thanks for loving me." -Skylar and Albus seeing each other again when she returns. kaya_scodelario-637406.jpg|"She has got so much love in her heart. But the thought of letting it out. Showing her cards,scare her to death." large4.jpg|Attending a Vasilev Devils Banquet when she returns to the mansion. main_2599260b.jpg original.gif|"You don't know me at all and you never will." -Skylar speaking to her mother tumblr_mqjm4sIX6Y1rf6kcdo1_500.gif|I'm pathetically in love with you." -Skylar and Dimtiry's henchman out for lunch screen-shot-2013-07-03-at-4-36-09-am.png tumblr_inline_mpegs5GFbh1qgdosp.png|Skylar spots Demitri while out with Albus tumblr_inline_mpegslBQYf1qgdosp.png tumblr_inline_mpm355IIBk1qz4rgp.gif|"Albus I have to go." " I will go with you." "Albus you can't go with me." "So,look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me now." " Albus I don't love you." tumblr_m1ept1SyJf1r7fkj1o1_500.png tumblr_mqis3wogkV1rqca5zo1_400.gif|"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Albus." tumblr_nk156nMo3N1rvdkygo1_500.gif|"Why is this happening to me." vlcsnap-2013-07-19-19h47m25s190.png Effy-Scared-Crying-On-Skins-Reaction-GIf.gif|"I'm so scared. I don't know if I can ear it anymore. I don't what to do. " Westen Category:Potter Family Skylar Skylar Skylar Skylar